A 1 Percent Chance
by piongpiong
Summary: Nami Amou : There is exactly a 1% chance of a violin romance happening here…which is very very very slim. Will Tsukimori and Hino defy all odds and become a couple? LenxKaho


So this fanfic is dedicated to Hercolanium who wanted another LenxKaho fanfic so yeah. :D

Disclaimer: If I owned La Corda d'Oro, Tsukimori would have confessed to Hino much, much earlier. :P

By the way, I really need a beta-reader 'cause I'm like, drowning in homework so I don't really have time to check over the story and edit it. If you'd like to be my beta-reader, PM me. ^-^

"AAAAH! Tsukimori-kuuuunnn!"

Tsukimori turned just in time to see Hino toppling towards him. With a grunt, he managed to catch her and steady himself simultaneously. His back was pressed against the wall and his arms were wrapped around Hino, whose face was pressed into his chest. Laughter rippled across the corridor at the sight; the Gen. Ed violinist and the Ice Prince in an accidental hug. Tsukimori glared at them and unconsciously tightened his grip on Hino.

"Ouch," mumbled Hino. "Tsukimori-kun, you're squeezing me too tight and I can't breathe."

Tsukimori looked down to see Hino's red face pressed into his jacket.

"Oh. Sorry, Hino."

He released her and she stepped back, blushing furiously. A bright flash made them jump and turn around.

"Aww! Why did you release her, Tsukimori-kun? That would have been a perfect picture for the front cover for the newspaper! Can you just imagine? **Headlines: Could There Be Another Violin Romance?** But I think the chances of that happening is very slim. Scratch that. There is exactly a 1% chance of a violin romance happening here…which is very very very slim."

"Mori-san! You know perfectly well Tsukimori-kun and I have no romantic interest in each other!"

Mori Manami smirked at the flustered look on her friend's face. She decided to let it lie…for the time being. After all, she had already snapped quite a few pictures of their accidental hug.

Tsukimori groaned to himself. It was sure going to be a long day….

"Gomen, Tsukimori-kun! I wasn't looking at where I was going and I tripped! Gomen!"

Tsukimori raised an eyebrow. _Is she aware that she still looks cute when she annoys me like this? _

"You should watch where you are going, Hino. The next time you fall, you might get worse injuries."

Hino smiled to herself and nodded. _I wish that I could get the guts to confess to him. Mori-san was right…maybe there is no chance of another Violin Romance happening between the two of us. Heck, I don't even think Tsukimori-kun has feelings! Tomorrow is Valentine's Day…should I give him something? I don't want to get rejected…but it's a better alternative than sitting here waiting for love to find me. Alright! I shall do it! _

"Hino…? Hino. Hino. Hino!"

Tsukimori sighed as he waved his hand in front of her face. She had drifted off and was happily thinking of something else. _Should I? If it wakes her up then it would not be wasted, right? But if she rejects me and tells me that she and the pianist are dating, I might as well dig a hole and bury myself. But rejection is better than waiting for her to confess…it __is__ the man's job to win the lady over, after all. _

And with that, he leaned over and kissed her cheek gently. Hino's eyes jerked open as she was jolted out of her daydream. _Am I still dreaming or did Tsukimori-kun just kiss my cheek? _

"T-tsukimori-kun…"

Her hand cupped her cheek and she gazed up at Tsukimori in wonderment. _Was_ that a blush on Tsukimori's face? She laughed suddenly.

"You know, Tsukimori-kun, I was actually thinking about how tomorrow is Valentine's Day and how I was going to get something for you and to confess to you but I think that I no longer need to do that."

Standing on her tiptoes, she kissed his cheek and then grinned. 

"Now what are you smiling about?"

Tsukimori gazed at her with a sort of resigned adoration, if you get what I mean. He had been very shocked when she kissed him and now she was back to grinning stupidly. Sometimes, he really didn't know what to say to her…

"I was just thinking of how Mori-san seemed so sure that there would be no Violin Romance in this school…should we give her a surprise tomorrow?"

"What do you suggest we do?"

"Why don't you…ask me out in front of her?"

"WHAT?! Hell no. I am NOT lowering my pride just to give her a scare. Forget it."

Hino pouted and looked up at him with puppy eyes.

"No."

She clasped her hands together and gazed at him pleadingly.

"No."

She sighed and gave up. The next second, she brightened up again.

"Why don't I give you something tomorrow and then you accept and smile? It would all take place _conveniently _in front of Mori-san."

Tsukimori paused and considered. This option was much better than the previous and it didn't sound so difficult either.

"Very well."

"Yay!"

She wrapped her arms around him and squealed.

"Hino. You're going to be the death of me. Literally."

Hino looked up at him and smiled.

"Nice to see you lightening up, Tsukimori-kun.."

He grunted as he picked his violin case up and started to walk towards the music room. Hino's face fell but Tsukimori looked back and said, "You coming?"

The next day, Mori Manami had the shock of her life. She immediately started snapping pictures and mumbling to herself about violin romances and statistics. Who would have known she was a math freak?

The End! So yeah…please please please…if you can become my beta-reader I would be able to catch up on all my homework..! Kay? Read and review please! :D


End file.
